There are Tinkerbells in My Room!
by Beverii
Summary: Every since the Twilight incident 8 years ago, Squalo had a hatred for sparkles. Poor guy didn't know what was coming for him. Sequel to "Twilight"! Oneshot, crackity crack crack.


**AN: 2 stories in one day. Wow. I really have no life. Sequel to 'Twilight'!**

**Takes place about 8 years after the Twilight incident, and Fran has joined the Varia.**

**Me: Sheryl! I thought of something!**

**Sheryl: WHAT WHAT!**

**Me: "There are tinkerbells in my room!"**

**Sheryl: PFFFFFFF.

* * *

**

"There are Tinkerbells in my Room!"

Sparkles. Ever since the Twilight series incident, Squalo hated them. It just gave him the impression of Edward Sissy Fuckface Cullen. Anything that sparkled, he would shoot a glare at it, wanting to slice whatever it was to pieces; be it Lussuria's make up or Bel's glittering glue. Squalo would get nightmares from sparkles alone.

Unfortunately, the poor shark didn't know what was about to hit him.

After getting a glass of liquor thrown on his head and getting sliced up by Belphegor, Squalo made his way towards his room, where he could be at peace. Away from the Varia. Yes. Where he could wash up. Where he could sleep and relax. Where he could _stop thinking about sparkles._

"Damn family..." He muttered as he opened the door to his room. He looked up...and an unbelievably _**disgusting**_ sight hit him.

_**"VOIIIIIIIII!"**_

His loud voice caused the entire mansion to shake slightly. Lussuria looked above. Levi stopped in his tracks. Bel let out a small laugh, and Fran simply stared blankly at the ceiling. "Squalo-senpai is acting up again." Fran deadpanned. "Ushishi~ The boss must have been really angry~" Bel laughed, playing with the wires of his knives.

Squalo stood still. He was seething with anger, steam almost coming out of his ears.

"WHAT. THE. FUCKKKKKK! THERE...THERE ARE TINKERBELLS IN MY ROOM!" Yes, in front of him was the sight of hundreds...no, thousands of SPARKLING, I repeat...SPARKLING fairies flying around. One fairy was putting fairy dust on Squalo's bed. Another was dusting away his furnitures with sparkles. So you could imagine how shiny and clean his room was.

The fairies had no reaction to Squalo's entrance. They just went on adding sparkles to Squalo's already-sparkly room. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" He yelled.

A fairy that seemed to be an exact replica of Tinkerbell herself flew to Squalo's eye level, causing him to stutter back. "Hello Squ!" She greeted with a bright grin on her face, blonde hair tied in a bun. Squalo simply stared. "We were told to come over and clean this place up~" She continued, prancing on...air.

"...What. WHAT? ...THIS...THIS IS CLEANING! ITS SO FUCKING SPARKLY. AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM? WHAT THE FUCK?" Squalo held his head in his hands. This was way too much for him.

"I'm Flower! And I was told by my master to lead these lovely fairies to clean up the mansion! Yes...once we're done with your room, we'll head over to Xanxan's room!" She frolicked in the air, singing a girly tune.

Squalo turned pale. Xan...xan? She did NOT just give his boss a nickname. Only _he_, can give his boss nicknames. "WELL WHO THE FUCK IS YOUR SO CALLED 'MASTER?'" Squalo demanded, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

Flower pondered for a moment, a smile still plastered on her face despite Squalo being a raging shark at the moment. "Our master is none other than Tsutsu!" She announced as she pranced again on air.

Tsu..tsu. What. The. Fuck. The name sounded very familiar, but Squalo couldn't understand a thing about nicknames. It took him quite awhile to even notice Xanxan meant Xanxus. "Tsu..." And it hit him. "THE VONGOLA BRAT? VOIIIII WHAT THE FUCK!"

As he continued screaming, Flower turned to the horde of fairies who were still in Squalo's room. She clapped her hands and smiled, "Alright everybody! I think we're done here! Now we shall make our way to Xanxan's room~"

Almost immediately, all the fairies stopped whatever they were doing and "WOOSH". The fairies disappeared from Squalo's room. The swordsman stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish. He then heard a gun fire coming from the room nearby, which, coincidentally, was Xanxus' room.

Even though he did hear it, he was more interested in the fact his room sparkled like a thousand diamonds were embedded everywhere. He dropped to his knees...and clawed his hair out.

_**"VOIIIIIIII!"**_

_**Omake**_

Spanner looked at his computer screen, looking at the info about the robotic Tinkerbells he had just made. "Hey, Giannini." Spanner addressed the man beside him. "Yes, Spanner-san?" Giannini replied, turning to the blonde man.

"It appears that the fairies have a malfunction. If Tsuna were to say a name, the horde would just...go to that person." Spanner identified, looking slightly confused. Giannini laughed, "Don't worry, Spanner-san! After all, they were made to distract our enemies by sprinkling sparkles everywhere!"

Spanner turned back to his screen. He didn't have a good feeling about it. Tsuna then burst into the room, with a shocked expression on his face. "S-Spanner-san! The fairies...! They...they heard me say 'Varia' and they thought I commanded them to go to the the Varia mansion!"

Spanner simply shrugged, but Giannini panicked. "Hiiiii! They'll know its our fault!" However, the blonde merely chuckled and smiled, "Like hell they'll know what Tsutsu stands for!"

* * *

**AN:**

**Sheryl: Name the fairy Flower!**

**Me: Hmmm, good enough :D**


End file.
